


Paradise Surprise

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Smut, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome and Sango win an all expenses paid couples vacation to Nightwolf Corp.'s Paradise Resort. Miroku is all too pleased to join, Sesshoumaru is not as enthusiastic for the supposed Paradise trip.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Paradise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to it's creators
> 
> Author Note: In response to the Language of Flowers Plum Blossom Prompt
> 
> Plum Blossom (Luckiness)

Kagome sat in the living room, a large bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her. Sango sat beside her, they had been watching a marathon of movies. When they realized it was just about time for the Couples Vacation Give -away to announce it's winners.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the store earlier that day Kagome and Sango had been out shopping when they ran into a give-away stand. The stand was promoting a contest by one of its corporations. Two couples would be chosen to spend an all expenses paid vacation to a Paradise Resort for an entire week.

"Wow it's be great to go on vacation," Kagome said reading the boards. "Sesshoumaru's been so busy working lately we haven't gone anywhere together in a long time."

"Or drag him on a romantic getaway," Sango added laughing, "maybe have some steamy and sexy moments."

Kagome's face reddened at what Sango was implying, she hit Sango's shoulder, " ooooh you, ugh ok fine, Sesshoumaru's been so damn busy that I'm asleep by the time he is able to get home. "

"Then let's sign up," Sango replied grabbing a pen and writing their names down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Just about time," Sango said turning the contest channel on.

"Ok everyone!" The contest lady yelled, "it's time to call off our winners."

Kagome and Sango grabbed eachother's hands as they practically leaned all the way off the couch waiting in suspense."

The contest lady pulled two slips of paper out of a large box, "and our winners are....drum roll please....... Kagome Tashio and Sango Hira!!!! Congratulations girls you and your lucky guys are our winners!!! Come on down to Nightwolf Corp.'s main office tomorrow to pick up your tickets!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled jumping up and hugging eachother.

At that moment Seashoumaru entered the house raising an eyebrow, "why is the floor covered with popcorn? And what pray tell is going on?"

Kagome and Sango blinked looking down, oops, in their excitement they had knocked over the popcorn bowl and now the entire floor was covered in popcorn.

"Ummm....welcome home dear," Kagome smiled at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
